Solo tu
by QueenSara
Summary: Quien dice que todo es amor cuando la persona que mas quieres es tu mejor amigo.
Hola aqui subo un de Maka y Soul espero y les agrade solo dire que me gusta escribir mucho de esta pareja. Asi que no me jusguen sis sigo escribiendo de mas.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la mente**

 **grandiosa de Atsushi Okubo, pero un dia...**

* * *

 **SOLO TÚ**

 _Pensemos…yo…sola jamás…ahora que lo pienso estar con el…cambio mi vida por completamente…recordarlo es mi complemento…sé que es tonto decir esto…pero…Te amo…porque a mí, siempre he sido la chica que jamás cae en los encantos de los hombres…siempre ellos han sido las personas que me han mentido…pero tú eres distinto a ellos… ¿Por qué?_

 _Maka Albarn aquí estoy pensando en mi mejor amigo…Soul Eater Evans…mi arma…mi compañero de pela…suena raro venir de mí, siempre he odiado a los hombres…pero él es distinto a todos. Será por…que nos conocemos bien. Con el siento que estoy segura, siempre me consuela cuando estoy triste, me protege y me acompaña…creo que es el único que me soporta…pues será porque es mi arma no lo sé pero solo sé que el forma parte de mí._

-Maka…-se escuchó una voz, cuando Maka dirigió su vista al chico albino que la miraba sintió los colores subiendo a su rostro

-¿Q-que?...Soul-hablo intentando sonar normal

-¿Te encuentras bien?...te he estado llamando desde hace 10 minutos y no me haces caso-hablo el chico albino

-Tranquilo…estoy bien-hablo la peli cenizo

-mmm…está bien-fue lo último que dijo para irse a su habitación.

Y así es como siempre es solo el me hace sentir así…

Días después…

 _Otro día común para mí y mi compañero, intentamos conseguir el alma de otro kishin, esta vez me dio mucho trabajo pero al final todo resulto bien y antes de que pueda tomar un respiro puedo escuchar los pasos de mi compañero que me sigue detrás al parecer se nota que está molesto, y es preferible no hablarle mucho. Pero aun así me da tristeza verlo así, así que solo suspiro en mis adentros._

-nee…Soul… ¿Qué quieres cenar?-pregunta la peli cenizo

-No se…-caminando hacia su recamara

 _Se escucha un portazo al parecer a Soul no solo está molesto por lo del kishin debe haber otra cosa que lo perturbe pero eso lo tendrá que resolver más al rato porque ahora está muy adolorida así que se encamina al baño. Una vez fuera Maka respira con mucha tranquilidad para ver que Soul se encuentra viendo la televisión, así que ella hace ha cerca para ver que Soul está dormido, eso hace que ella deje escapar una sonrisa._

-Soul…-dejo escuchar en un suspiro para poder contemplar al chico albino que cómodamente esta acostado-que lindo se ve cuando esta así- acercándose más a él.

 _Pero el no siento lo mismo por mi hace que se aleja de él, pero siente una mano que la jala voltea para encontrarse con unos ojos carmesí viéndola como si la quisiera…en eso Maka reacciono e intento jalar pero Soul se lo impidió._

En un movimiento hace que Maka se quede pegada más a él.

-s-Soul…q-q-que-que…h-haces-intentando sonar normal pero imposible con esa mirada que ama

-Te parezco lindo entonces…-dejando en shock a la peli cenizo quien solo pudo sentir los colores subiéndole a la cara,

-y-yo…este…-intentando dar una explicación pero a la vez siendo callada por el albino

-No hay nada que explicar…igual tu eres linda tal como eres…-diciendo esto hace que Maka sienta un gran nerviosismo haciendo que le tiemblen las piernas…

El albino tomo a la peli cenizo de la cintura hacer candó sus rostros a escasos centímetros hasta que sentir la respiración de cada uno haciendo que Maka se sienta vulnerable, cortando la distancia une sus labios dejando a una Maka en shock paso un tiempo para que ella le correspondiera. Cuándo sus pulmones pidieron aire se separaron dejando ver el rostro de un Maka que parece tomate haciendo que Soul la abrazada de sorpresa.

-La razón de mi enojo de hoy…fue el medio de perderte…en la mañana los chicos me estuvieron diciendo que si no te confesaba mis sentimientos hacia ti…te perdería…y eso no lo puedo soportar, en la pelea cada vez que el kishin te lanzaba lejos sentía que perdía a una parte de mi corazón…Te amo…-dijo el chico albino dejando ver su rostro con un leve sonrojo

-Pero…yo no soy como las demás, no tengo un gran cuerpo, soy plana, una rata de biblioteca…yo que podría ser para ti, solo soy tu compañera…-intentando no sonar deprimida

-Maka…-llamando a la peli cenizo quien al alzar la visto esos ojos carmesí mostraban un amor hacia ella muy profundo –no me importa si no eres como…ella eso te hace única, jamás fuiste para mí una rata de biblioteca…Solo tú eres esa persona que me hace feliz todos los días…

Maka pensaba en todo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, en eso Soul la vuelve a besar pero ella no se queda atrás ambos empezaron con un beso suave para poder sentir la ternura del uno del otro, puede ser que Maka no sea una persona de un gran cuerpo pero ella sabe que solo hay una persona que confía…

Esa persona siempre me escucha jamás me deja sola, siempre me cuida, el único que me soporta mis defectos, es la persona que amo y siempre es la que estará conmigo en las buenas y las malas en quien más puedo confiar que tú, te amo ya que fuiste el único que jamás llego a mentirme…Solo tu…

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado este fragmento esta pareja se vera reflejada en varias historias mas que espero publicar.


End file.
